


heaven in a wildflower

by vesperal



Series: baekcest [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clones, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Narcissism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supernatural Elements, x-exo baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperal/pseuds/vesperal
Summary: Sometimes, it seems, wishes do come true - and at the most inconvenient times.Or, in which Baekhyun gets to fuck his clone.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Series: baekcest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621264
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	heaven in a wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this took a while to get done but im sorryyy and it's finally here  
> a few notes:  
> \- this is part 2 of a series. i suppose it could be read as a standalone but it would definitely help to read part 1 first  
> \- i know that there's no actual difference in pronunciation between baekhyun and baëkhyun so baekhyun wouldn't be able to tell it's just spelled slightly differently but i was getting real tired of typing out "the other baekhyun" over and over so. baëkhyun it is. pls suspend ur disbelief for the duration of this fic  
> \- unbetaed cause we die like men. technically proofread but it's very late and i'm very tired and i just want to get this posted so don't hold me accountable  
> \- title from a poem by william blake  
> \- that's it enjoy the porn

Baekhyun wakes up feeling sticky, sore, and above all, distinctly off balance. Before he even opens his eyes, he knows something is wrong. His skin prickles with goosebumps and the hair at the back of his neck stands up – but it isn’t cold in his room. In fact, it’s just a little too warm, warm enough that his skin is covered with a thin sheen of sweat, despite the fact that he’s naked.

He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know – he’s being _watched_. He tries to avoid giving any indication that he’s awake, that he’s noticed – keeps his breathing deep and even, his eyes closed. But something must have given him away, because next thing he knows, someone is speaking to him.

“Finally, you’re awake!”

The voice is… strangely familiar. Baekhyun feels like he’s heard it before, but distorted somehow – through the phone maybe.

“Come on, open your eyes! I’m not going to hurt you – unless that’s what you want.” The person giggles, like this is all a joke and not the most terrifying situation Baekhyun has ever been in. He’s _naked_ , and there’s a stranger in his room, watching him sleep. It doesn’t get much more horror movie-esque than that.

“Seriously, don’t you wanna see? You asked for this, after all.”

Now that sparks Baekhyun’s curiosity. What could he have possibly asked for that would result in him waking up to a stranger in his bedroom? So he opens his eyes, rolls over – and goes rigid with shock.

_What the fuck?_

Sitting right opposite him, lounging in a chair, legs spread wide and slouched over like he doesn’t have a care in the world, is someone who looks _exactly_ like Baekhyun. Same silver dyed hair, same downturned lips and droopy eyes, hell, he even has the same moles. The only difference is, this Baekhyun has scar running across the width of his face, from one ear to the other and over the bridge of his nose, and is dressed in head to toe leather. Baekhyun is pretty sure he doesn’t own a single leather item, let alone a whole damn ensemble.

“W-who are you? What are you d-doing here?” he manages to choke out through dry lips.

The other Baekhyun tilts his head and smiles a little condescendingly, like Baekhyun has just asked a really stupid question. “I’m _you_ ”, he says, as if that clears anything up at all. “And I’m here to fuck you.”

Baekhyun almost falls out of bed. It takes him a good minute to right himself and gather his thoughts. He sits up on the bed, legs crossed, and stares at the other man – the other Baekhyun.

“First of all,” he says, proud of how his voice only shakes a little bit, “you can’t be me. _I’m_ me. And what the _fuck_ do you mean you’re here to fuck me?” Although, if he’s being completely honest with himself, he’s not against it. Last night was definitely all the confirmation he needed that he’s very, _very_ attracted to himself – or at least, to his own body.

The other Baekhyun laughs. “You’re right – I’m not really you.” So far, duh. “I’m – uh, I guess I’m what you might call a genie. You can call me Baëkhyun. I’m here to grant your wish!”

“And what wish might that be?” Baekhyun frowns.

“You really don’t remember?” Baëkhyun asks. Baekhyun concentrates, tries to remember. When was the last time he made a wish? It takes a few minutes for it to finally dawn on him – last night. No wonder he couldn’t remember – he was half asleep already when that thought crossed his mind, and fucked out on top of that. But he remembers now. He had wished, in vague terms, through the haze of the post-orgasm glow, to be able to fuck himself.

 _Ah_. Everything makes a lot more sense, now.

Baëkhyun must see the figurative bulb light up in his brain. “You remember?” he asks, and Baekhyun nods in response. Baëkhyun raises a suggestive eyebrow. “So?”

Baekhyun takes a second to think about it. He supposes he did ask for this, after all. If it’s just a dream, at least he’ll wake up with a memory to cherish. And if the genie plans on maiming and/or killing him, at least he’ll go out doing something he loves – having sex. So he steels himself, and opens his mouth to answer.

“Sure. Let’s do it.”

Baëkhyun grins, sharp, dangerous, enough to make Baekhyun question his decision a little bit. “Good. Let’s do it.”

He stands, divests himself of his leather jacket, drops it on the floor. Underneath it, he’s wearing a black turtleneck, skin-tight and just this side of see-through. He stalks towards the bed, slow but sleek and agile like a big cat, and Baekhyun can’t lie – he’s scared. But he’s also impossibly aroused, and with his lack of clothing, there’s no hiding it. He knows Baëkhyun can see. So he gives in to it, leans back on his elbows and spreads his legs, exposing his erection.

Baëkhyun’s pale eyes zero in on it, and his grin turns sharper, darker. In the blink of an eye he’s on the bed above Baekhyun, caging him in. He’s strangely heavy, heavier than Baekhyun knows himself to be. It’s more of a turn-on than anything else. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, looks straight into Baëkhyun’s eyes.

“So,” he breathes, “how are we going to do this?”

“What do you mean?” the other grins, wicked, _mean_. “Is this your way of asking if you’re gonna get my cock or my ass?”

Baekhyun’s deep breaths turn shaky. That’s exactly what he meant, yes, but the crude way Baëkhyun puts it, along with the salacious look on his face, makes him blush from the tips of his ears to his chest. He fumbles for an answer, but Baëkhyun cuts him off.

“You don’t need to worry your pretty little head about that, darling,” he breathes, hot and distracting right next to Baekhyun’s ear. “You’ll get both tonight. I’m not leaving until you cum so hard you pass out.”

That’s – a little scary, sure, but mostly just impossibly arousing. Just like everything else about this situation.

“O-okay,” Baekhyun says. He looks up at Baëkhyun, wide-eyed, and tries to communicate exactly how much he wants this.

Faster than he should be able to move, Baëkhyun is standing again, divesting himself of the rest of his clothing. The leather pants get peeled off, revealing strong, milky thighs. The turtleneck comes next, and it’s broad shoulders and curvy hips filling Baekhyun’s vision. He’s so hard he feels like a strong breeze would be enough to make him cum. Then Baëkhyun is stepping out of his underwear, and they’re both naked, hard cocks and flushed skin, staring at each other.

Baëkhyun, unsurprisingly, is the first to move, leaning over Baekhyun and grabbing his hips to pull him the edge of the bed. Before Baekhyun can open his mouth to ask what the hell he’s doing, he’s on his knees and in the midst of swallowing Baekhyun’s cock.

It’s all Baekhyun can do not to cum right there and then. The genie’s mouth is slick and hot around him, the suction perfect. His agile tongue traces meandering paths along the length, slow and teasing, but his throat contracting around the head tells another story. Baekhyun throws his head back and moans, long and loud. He keeps his head there, staring at the ceiling, focused on the water stain above the dresser, because he knows if he looks down and sees the genie’s – his _own_ – perfect mouth around his cock he’ll cum instantly.

Instead, he takes one hand off the bed and tangles it in Baëkhyun’s hair, letting the silky strands slide through his fingers. The genie pulls off for a second (with an absolutely obscene slurping sound).

“Fuck my face, Baekhyunnie,” he rasps before diving back down. Baekhyun takes it in stride – grips the genie’s hair tighter, braces himself against the mattress, and complies. He starts slow, gently pushing his cock deeper and deeper Baëkhyun’s willing throat, then pulling out to let the head rest on his tongue. It’s so warm, so wet, so _soft_ – the way his tongue wraps around the tip, teases at the slit, is unreal.

It soon becomes clear that Baëkhyun can take it, probably even likes it rough, so Baekhyun speeds up, tightens his grip, fucks his throat deeper, harder. He knows he needs to slow down if he wants to last at all, but it just feels so damn _good_ and he can’t stop. He growls low in his throat, grabs Baëkhyun’s head with both hands, cupping the back of his skull, and stands. The position must be awkward for the genie – it forces him to lean backwards so far that he has no control over his body, forces him to throw his hands out behind himself so he won’t topple over, leaving him with no way to slow Baekhyun’s thrusts. He seems to love it, though, if the loud moan he lets out is any indication. It makes sense, Baekhyun supposes – he knows he would absolutely love to be in that position.

With that thought in mind, he bends his knees slightly and starts thrusting in and out of Baëkhyun’s throat with no regard for the other’s comfort – just chasing his own orgasm. It builds unsurprisingly fast, with the way the muscles of Baëkhyun’s throat contract around his cock when he pushes in, and flutter around it on the way out.

Sooner than he’d like he’s letting up, sitting back down on the bed and taking his hands away to give Baëkhyun the opportunity to pull away.

“I’m gonna cum,” he groans, hips still twitching forward into the irresistible heat of Baëkhyun’s mouth. Instead of pulling away like Baekhyun expected, the genie whines and leans even further forward, swallowing his cock to the base. Baekhyun’s eyes roll back and he cums harder than he ever has in his life, spilling deep into his clone’s throat. Baëkhyun swallows around him hungrily, milking him through his orgasm.

Baekhyun has to physically push him away when it becomes too much, the oversensitivity crystallizing from pleasure into pain. He flops back onto the mattress, breathing hard, thoughts nothing but white noise. In his peripheral vision, Baëkhyun crawls up onto the bed, a wicked smirk on him cum-stained lips.

“Worth it?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes so hard it hurts, but he can’t deny it. “Yeah,” he sighs, throwing an arm over his face. “Worth it.”

“Good,” Baëkhyun says, and Baekhyun can _hear_ the grin in his voice without having to see it. “Cause we’re not done yet.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes, about to complain about how he is not a magical being, and does in fact have a refractory period, but the words are stolen from the tip of his tongue by the sight in front of him. Baëkhyun is kneeling on the bed, legs spread wide, back arched, one hand planted on the mattress in front of him and the other disappearing behind him. His eyes are fixed on Baekhyun’s, his face twisted in pleasure. He very clearly has one or several fingers up his ass.

Baekhyun feels his cock start to swell again, even as his body protests. The sight in front of him is just too hot to ignore. Suddenly all he wants is to have his own fingers inside Baëkhyun’s ass, stretching him out for his cock. He sits up, ready to manhandle his clone onto his back so he can fingerfuck him into submission, but before he can even move Baëkhyun is shoving him back down and pinning him against the mattress, swinging his legs over Baekhyun’s hips.

“Not so fast,” he grins. “I might be letting you put your cock in my ass, but _I’m_ fucking _you_ tonight, baby.”

Baekhyun breathes, deep and grounding, and resigns himself to his fate. He watches through the space between Baëkhyun’s thighs as he pulls two fingers out and pushes three back in, scissoring them quickly and efficiently. _Wait a minute_. He frowns.

“Where the hell did you get the lube?” he asks. He glances over, and sure enough, his own bottle of lube is still next to the mirror where he’d left it the night before. Baëkhyun just fixes him with a blank stare.

“Magical being, remember?”

Oh, yeah, Baekhyun thinks. Makes sense.

He’s thoroughly distracted from his realization when Baëkhyun removes his fingers and proceeds to impale himself on Baekhyun’s cock, taking it all in one smooth movement.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Baekhyun breathes, hands coming up instinctively to grasp the softness of Baëkhyun’s hips. He hopes he leaves bruises – wants to see what they look like, so he’ll know what they would look like on his own skin.

He doesn’t have time to ponder that thought any longer, though – Baëkhyun’s plush ass has barely settled on his hipbones and he’s already lifting off again with a smooth roll of his hips. He starts riding him hard and fast, pulling a cacophony of groans out of Baekhyun’s mouth. His dick is still oversensitive from his previous orgasm, and the feeling of Baëkhyun’s tight ass clenching around him is edging on painful. But it lingers on that edge, where the pain mixes with the pleasure and intensifies it all the more.

Baekhyun’s hands snake around to grab two handfuls of Baëkhyun’s ass, and it’s everything he dreamed of – soft skin, dimpling under his touch, satisfying and arousing in equal measure. As skeptical as he was about this situation when he’d awoken to Baëkhyun lounging in the chair next to his bed, his mind has successfully been changed. He _never_ wants this to end.

“You like this?” Baëkhyun pants, grin wide and obnoxious as if he’d been reading Baekhyun’s thoughts. He wouldn’t put it past him.

Baekhyun tries to respond, but all that comes out is a series of incoherent moans. He’s trying his best, but Baëkhyun’s ass is a vice around a cock, squeezing tight and hot and wet. Baëkhyun plants his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders for balance and starts adding this little roll of his hips to every bounce, and it drives Baekhyun absolutely crazy.

Baëkhyun is unbelievable sexy already, but added to the fact that he has _Baekhyun_ ’s body and _Baekhyun_ ’s face, and moves and speaks like Baekhyun, it’s hot enough to make Baekhyun melt into a puddle.

“You gonna cum for me again, Baekhyunnie?” Baëkhyun pants, clenching hard around Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun gurgles. He’s not even sure that he _can_ , but he’s starting to realize that he has no choice. He comes when Baëkhyun says, and as many times as Baëkhyun says.

Baëkhyun’s hands travel down to pinch and pull at Baekhyun’s nipples until they’re pebbled and flushed red against his chest, giggling at the way Baekhyun’s cock twitches inside him every time he pinches a little too hard.

“I didn’t know you liked pain that much, baby,” he laughs, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes because that’s an obvious lie, and then Baëkhyun leans down and _bites_ around Baekhyun’s right nipple, hard enough to draw blood, and Baekhyun’s eyeroll turns into the most dramatic O-face he’s ever pulled as he cums so hard he thinks he might lose consciousness.

When his vision finally clears, he’s greeted by the sight of Baëkhyun, sitting on his softening cock, still hard and with the most obnoxious grin he’s ever seen on his face.

“Feel good?” he giggles, and Baekhyun pushes him off with a wordless grumble. He rolls over, about to wrap a hand around Baëkhyun’s dick to finish him off, but the genie bats his hand away.

“Oh, we’re not done yet, darling,” Baëkhyun says, all the humor suddenly gone from his voice, and Baekhyun thinks he might cry. His poor dick can’t take any more. But Baëkhyun bypasses his dick – instead, he pushes him onto his back, kneels back and pushes Baekhyun’s legs apart. Baekhyun can’t resist – he’s still weak and jelly-legged from his orgasm, and Baëkhyun is far stronger than him anyway. So he just lets the genie manhandle him however he wants, and counts his lucky stars that at least he’ll be leaving his dick alone for a while.

Baëkhyun’s fingers are already wet when they reach Baekhyun’s hole. It feels almost like lube, slick and a little sticky, but it’s far warmer than lube would be. Baekhyun whines as the first finger pushes in. It’s long and unyielding, and his body is so tense with oversensitivity that it verges on uncomfortable. But Baëkhyun shushes him and pets his tummy and hips while he waits for Baekhyun to relax, surprisingly patient and gentle.

After a few seconds, Baekhyun takes a deep breath and feels his body relax around the intrusion. “Okay,” he sighs, wiggling minutely against the sheets, “you can keep going.”

Baëkhyun presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s tummy and starts moving his finger, pushing it in and out slowly, letting Baekhyun feel the friction against his rim and the pressure on his prostate. After two orgasms, even one finger is so intense it makes his molars ache with too-sweet pleasure, but he forces his body to accept it, knowing that it’ll get better soon.

By the time Baëkhyun is teasing at his rim with a second finger, he’s starting to feel more like himself. He relaxes fully and lets himself feel the pleasure, now that it’s no longer tinged with pain. He moans when Baëkhyun pushes that second finger in, stretching him a little wider and pressing harder against his prostate. His long, dexterous fingers feel so good, and somehow he feels himself start to chub up again. He can hardly believe it, and he knows this last orgasm is going to be verging on the wrong side of intense, but still he hungers for it.

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun gasps as his clone pushes a third finger in and scissors them, stretching his puffy rim wide. He can feel the lube-like substance coming from nowhere and filling him up inside, moans at the way it leaks out between Baëkhyun’s fingers, soaking into the sheets and the mattress. He can’t see it, but he knows his rim is flushed a pretty red, shiny and glossy with slick, dripping wet like a pussy, and he can’t _wait_ for Baëkhyun to get his dick inside.

“Get in me,” he rasps, voicing his desires as claws at Baëkhyun’s thighs, his shoulders, any part of his body that he can reach.

“Shit,” Baëkhyun swears, eyes dark and focused, all the humor and mischief in his demeanor evaporating. “Yeah, yeah, m’gonna fuck you.”

Baekhyun lets out a wordless whine and spreads his legs wide, pulling his knees back against his chest and completely exposing himself to the genie. Baëkhyun groans, low and raspy, grabs his cock and starts to push in. Baekhyun pants as the head pops in, overwhelmed by pleasure. He’s _finally_ getting what he’s been wanting for so long, and it feels even better than he’d imagined. Baëkhyun’s long, thick cock feels so _good_ inside him, and knowing that this cock looks exactly the same as his own does just turns him on even more.

“So… full,” he groans, clenching around Baëkhyun’s length when he finally bottoms out. His clone just pants into his neck, breath hot and humid against Baekhyun’s already overheated skin. He can only imagine what they must look like right now, identical, beautiful bodies pressed flush against each other, as close as they can possibly get. Baekhyun whines and his hole flutters around the thick cock splitting him open as the thought just riles him up further.

“Fuck me,”, he pleads, hands curling into fists against the messy, sticky sheets. “ _Please_.”

“Fuck,” Baëkhyun groans. “Whatever you want, baby.”

And then he’s pulling out and pushing back in so quickly Baekhyun barely feels the loss. He’s _so_ deep inside, filling Baekhyun so perfectly that it feels like he was made to take his clone’s cock – and maybe, maybe he was. It’s so good it’s overwhelming, the sweet burn of the friction against his rim and the pulsating pleasure of the pressure against his sweet spot. Baëkhyun fucks him so well, pushes his knees up to his chest so he can get as deep as physically possible, and Baekhyun just throws his head back and _takes_ , takes everything his clone gives him.

Baëkhyun’s thrusts are rough, perhaps a little _too_ rough, but Baekhyun fucking loves every single second of it. He’s never been fucked like this before, the way he craves, never well enough to satisfy him, and now that he’s finally getting what he wants he never wants it to stop.

A particularly violent thrust nails Baekhyun’s prostate straight on, and his back arches right off the mattress, hole clenching so tight around Baëkhyun’s cock that he has to stop thrusting for a moment.

“You good?” he pants, looking down at Baekhyun, eyes dark, hair slick with sweat, abs tensed and chest flushed, and yeah, Baekhyun is really fucking good, but he can’t figure out how to get his tongue to obey him long enough to say that out loud. It takes him a few seconds, during which Baëkhyun gently rubs at the soft skin of his inner thighs, teasing his cock with featherlight strokes from time to time.

“I’m really, really g-good,” he finally manages to get out, and Baëkhyun smiles down at him and drops a soft kiss on Baekhyun slack mouth. It’s surprising, but Baekhyun doesn’t hate it – feels more comfortable with his clone than he has with any other lovers. It’s unsettling, but he barely has time to think about it before he’s being submerged in pleasure once again.

Baëkhyun starts fucking him slower, grinding in deep, insistent circles against his prostate instead, and it has him seeing stars as he spreads his legs as wide as they’ll go to make room for the genie. He lets out broken, hiccupping gasps every time Baëkhyun aims particularly well, or applies just the right amount of pressure. He feels so full, sated, content, this aching emptiness inside him finally filled by his clone’s cock.

He lets himself relax, lets himself bask in the sweet, sweet pleasure, eyes fluttering shut, lips curving up into a little smile. It’s so soothing he could almost fall asleep, he thinks, as Baëkhyun continues to trace gentle patterns against the skin of his hips with long, elegant fingers.

Of course, he shouldn’t have expected it to last. Baëkhyun lets him melt into the feeling, just for a moment, until the tension has seeped out of his muscles, and when Baekhyun starts to feel himself drifting off, he grabs his cock and starts stroking him, hard and fast. Baekhyun arches off the bed with a loud gasp, legs clamping hard around Baëkhyun’s sides, but the clone doesn’t complain, just picks up the pace of his thrusts gradually as he jerks Baekhyun off until he’s pounding him into the mattress, pulling pathetic little whines out of him every few seconds.

Baekhyun just squeezes his eyes shut and takes it, squirming and wailing as he feels the tension build in his core. It’s so intense it _hurts_ , pleasure mixing with pain, the dual sensation of the hand on his oversensitive cock and the friction against his puffy rim keeping him on that edge in between the two, where he almost wants to beg for more, wants it to hurt more.

Almost like he can read his thoughts, Baëkhyun presses his thumb against Baekhyun’s slit one last time before he lets go of his cock and reaches up to his chest, pinching a nipple and twisting it _hard_. Baekhyun cries out, a stray tear slipping down his cheek, and comes, yielding under the onslaught of pleasure-pain that washes over him.

Baëkhyun holds him as his body shakes and convulses, watching as his angry red cock spits out a few pathetic drops of cum onto his stomach. He strokes a hand through Baekhyun’s hair and shushes him, dropping gentle kisses along his collarbones as he comes down from his high.

When Baekhyun finally opens his eyes again, he feels like he’s ascended into another dimension. He feels – light, floaty, and everything around him seems wispy, diaphanous, like it’s not quite there. Except Baëkhyun – Baëkhyun is solid and warm, so very human, and still _very_ hard inside Baekhyun. So despite the ache in his protesting muscles, Baekhyun bites his lip, flutters his eyelashes and rolls his hips down on Baëkhyun’s cock.

The genie swears, hand tightening around Baekhyun’s waist. He breathes deeply, holds himself perfectly still for a few seconds, and Baekhyun can feel his erection twitching inside him. It must be verging on painful by now, and after all the pleasure he’s received tonight he just wants to make his clone feel good too.

“Are you sure?” Baëkhyun grunts, pupils blown so wide that Baekhyun can barely see the deep brown color of his irises anymore. He’s not sure he can answer after the brain-scrambling orgasm he just had, so he settles for a simple nod, but it’s enough.

The slight twitch of Baekhyun’s head is all it takes for the genie to start fucking back into him, hard and fast this time, with no consideration whatsoever for Baekhyun’s pleasure – but that almost turns him on more than the slow, purposeful grinding from earlier. He uses Baekhyun’s body to get himself off, drives hard and fast into the tight wet heat of it, and finally, _finally_ he stills and spills deep inside, hot and sticky where some of it drips out around Baekhyun’s rim.

He pulls out, and Baekhyun’s legs fall onto the bed as soon as his clone releases them. He’s so tired, bone-deep exhausted like never before, and he barely registers Baëkhyun cleaning him up and tucking him into bed. When he feels Baëkhyun’s weight leave the bed, though, he looks up and reaches for him with a raspy little whine. Baëkhyun smiles, and reaches out to stroke his hair.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay, darling,” he murmurs. Baekhyun, orgasm-silly and feeling strangely emotional, pouts at him, unleashing his most lethal kicked puppy eyes. Baëkhyun grins at him, unaffected, and leans down to peck him chastely on the lips.

“I’ll be back, I promise,” he says, and Baekhyun has no reason to but he believes him. “Now sleep,” he whispers, pulling the covers up to Baekhyun’s shoulders before he steps away from the bed.

The last thing Baekhyun registers as he drifts off into sleep is a light breeze filling the room, carrying the scent of sandalwood as Baëkhyun fades away into the shadows. One last hoarse chuckle echoes around the room, and Baekhyun sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!! im gonna go pass out in bed now but if you enjoyed i would really appreciate it if you left a kudos and a comment <3  
> i might write another part to this idk yet, comment if u want a part 3  
> and if u want to see a lot of shitposting and the occasional update about my writing you can follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nekoyeol)  
> now sleeeeeep


End file.
